Lex Lang
|birthplace = Hollywood, California, U.S. |family = Sandy Fox (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1995-present |status = Active |website = Lex Lang }}Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is an American voice actor and director who has provided voices for a number of cartoons, anime, and video games. His main roles in anime include Goemon Ishikawa XIII in Lupin the 3rd, Sagara Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin, Genjo Sanzo in Saiyuki Reload, Ryosuke Takahashi in Initial D, Marechiyo Omaeda in Bleach, Hayate Gekko in Naruto, Cruhteo in Aldnoah.Zero, and Sōichirō Kuzuki in Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works. He has many video game roles, including Dr. Neo Cortex in Crash Bandicoot and the Grim Creeper in Skylanders. Personal Life Lang is married to fellow voice actor Sandy Fox. They live in Studio City, California. In 1998 they co-founded the Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. They also created Love Planet Productions, which includes several multimedia projects such as anime presentation shows, toddler shows and products, and Zen programming. In 2006, they launched a bottled spring water business called H2Om Water with Intention, which has received recognition as a sponsor at several events including Sting's Rainforest Foundation Carnegie Hall Concert and the Elevate Film Festival. Lang is also a Deepak Chopra meditation instructor. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Gluteus Maximus, Gaul Forest Centurion, Jailer Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Jagged Stone Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Kenshiro *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Rayearth, Windam, Lantis, Zagato, Big Ugly Monster (ep. 4), Mayor (ep. 11), Satoru Shidō (ep. 21) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Henchman (ep. 1), Hayase (ep. 3) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Seijuro Hiko (Sony Dub) **Sanosuke Sagara, Iwanbō, Cop (ep. 1), Grandpa (ep. 2), Cop (ep. 3), Policeman (ep. 55), Priest (ep. 84), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Ryosuke (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Dino Fishman, Bully (ep. 25), Osaka Merchant A (ep. 29) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Ryosuke Takahashi, Narrator, Miki's Friend (ep. 7) (Tokyopop Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Denim (ep. 4), Taxi Driver (ep. 4), Radio Newscaster (ep. 4), E.G. Mine (ep. 16) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - WarGreymon, Scorpiomon (ep. 41) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Philotas (eps. 5-11), Parmenion (eps. 5-11), Darius III *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Bandit (ep. 4) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - WarGreymon, Scorpiomon, Michel J. Barton (ep. 44) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Takuma Saeki *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Luke, Storm Dragon, Slobylonian #1 (ep. 13) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Waru, Garizani, Kuro, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Tow-Line *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Lodem, Babel I, Dennis (ep. 6), Balam (ep. 7) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Axeleater, Phase Breaker, Dr. Machine, Master (eps. 5-6), Doctor (ep. 7), Dr. Aminner (ep. 8) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Monodramon, Cyberdramon, Justimon, Sandiramon (ep. 15), Tsugai (ep. 18), News Anchor (ep. 30), Orochimon (ep. 31), Hirofumi Shioda (ep. 32) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kunihiko Kimishima, Council Member (ep. 14), Spectator C (ep. 15) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Crim *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Suzuki, Punk B (ep. 1), TV Announcer (ep. 2), Boy B (ep. 10), Boyfriend (ep. 10), Takashi (ep. 15), Beach Boy B (ep. 16), Akiko's Father (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Police Dispatcher (ep. 2), Tank Pilot C (ep. 2), Commander (ep. 24), Officer (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Man B (ep. 1), Guard (ep. 2), Stage Coach Guard (ep. 2), Heidelnoir (ep. 5) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Shun Aurora, Giobanni Gallo, Brad (ep. 4), Man A (ep. 4), Police Officer (ep. 10), Mercenary A (ep. 12) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Prince (ep. 1), Magic Shop Owner (ep. 5), Race Track Starter (ep. 10) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hayate Gekko, Teuchi, Jigumo Fuma, Jakō Ryūdōin, Medical Ninja (ep. 47), Academy Instructor (ep. 49), BBQ Waiter (ep. 55), Combat Speculator (ep. 59), Tavern Owner (ep. 59), Sōzu (eps. 86, 88), Hyakuraku Pub Owner (ep. 90), Wagarashi Family Henchman C (ep. 102), Prison Guard (ep. 143) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Shoryu, Hankyo, King En, Senior A (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Bunji Kugashira, Mad Dog Ladd, Nathan *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Claimh-Solais Soldier (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Punk (ep. 12), Retrieval Team Soldier (ep. 21) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Bago, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Xavier III, Kawara Gang Member #2 (eps. 3-4), Nagatomi Thug #2 (ep. 3), Palanquin Carrier (ep. 4), Buddhist Priest (ep. 18), Rescue Villager (ep 21), Machidoshiyori (ep. 23), American Catcher (ep. 23), Funagashira (eps. 24-25) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Bengal Richness (ep. 42) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Alan *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Dew *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Digmon, Drimogemon, Computer Voice (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Issei Ryudo *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Blue Dragon, Thug (ep. 6) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Hayate Gekko, Kitane, Shibire, Teuchi (1st voice; eps. 1-75), Tsubasa (ep. 2), Sand Ninja (ep. 6), Aviary Ninja (ep. 8), Medical Ninja (ep. 11), Father (ep. 63), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 73), Leaf Ninja A (ep. 75), Leaf Ninja C (ep. 75), Tsukado (ep. 181), Allied Ninja (ep. 302), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep. 302), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep. 303), Allied Ninja (ep. 304), Allied Ninja (ep. 309), Land of This' Soldier (ep. 310) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Bismarck Waldstein, Priest (ep. 20) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Chief of Staff (ep. 9), Village Leader (ep. 9) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Anh, Madripoor Thug (ep. 7) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Zaratras *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Goku (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Shu Aozaki, Egor, Blue Square Member (ep. 3), Reporter A (ep. 3), Toramaru Gang Member (ep. 11), Gang Member (ep. 13), Male News Anchor (ep. 13), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep. 16) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Flashy Flash, Funeral Suspenders (ep. 8), Citizen (ep. 9), Announcer (ep. 11), Pluton (ep. 12) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Anjuro Katagiri *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Yūri, Cornerman (ep. 5) Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Metoo OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Additional Voices *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Dispatcher (ep. 1) *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Student, Keyne Tokioka (ep. 3), Todo Thug A (eps. 5-6), Additional Voices *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Monster, Doctor, Shako *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner'' (2019) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Egyptian Officer (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Sam *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Wargreymon, Omnimon, Rapidmon *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - ISSP Zeta Squad, Spy B *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Doto Kazahana *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Gen'un *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Ship Mouse B (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Goemon's Blood Spray'' (2017) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Magoichi Saika Voice Director *Babel II: Beyond Infinity *éX-Driver *The Twelve Kingdoms Writer *éX-Driver *Magic Knight Rayearth *The Twelve Kingdoms External Links *Lex Lang at the Internet Movie Database *Lex Lang at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment